Avatar: The last Airbender of 2013
by fireferret07
Summary: Updated my last doc, named "Atla 3013". Full plot and staff, relations e.c.t Review :3


**The Plot: **_Avatar Aang and his friends are just a couple of normal teenagers –well, nearly- that live in the center of New York. They attend "The Jasmine Dragon" Private High School and they always end up in new, crazy adventures, including weird horror scenes, parties, beach parties, sport games, school riots and more._

**A/N: **_Plot includes smoking, use of drugs, drinking, pole dancing, smut, sex, horror, adventure and more. Warning to anyone who's picky about what they read. I'd also appreciate it if you didn't report this down. If you don't approve, just scroll down and look for something different. There are people interested in such plots. _

**The Students:**

Aang: _Aang is a nice, friendly and kind first year. He is liked by most of his teachers and classmates, well, apart from Azula… He is a pretty good student, even though sometimes he doesn't do all the homework he has. Like most of the schoolboys, Aang has a strong crush on Katara and eventually is dating her. He spends a great amount of time with Sokka and Zuko during school, and keeps precious time in the evenings for Katara and himself._

Katara: _Katara is a quiet, nice and rather shy girl. She has a good relationship with all teachers and almost all classmates. She always does her homework and never skips classes. She's the kind of student teachers admire. She's strong-willed and determined. She's also kind and doesn't mind spending time to help other students or let them borrow her notes to read them. _

Sokka: _Sokka is troublemaker number one at school. He receives almost daily detention and teachers enjoy kicking him out of classes. He rarely studies any, noting down that the greatest joy in life is "cactus juice, beach parties and fan girls." Sokka spends most of his time with Aang and Zuko, though he's seen several times around Toph Beifong._

Toph: _Toph is Sokka's trouble making partner. She most of the times joins him in detention, but usually she's not kicked out of class. Toph is the kind of student that will place her feet on the desk and snore during class. Sometimes she picks her toes when the teacher is speaking. Due to her blindness, the teachers are a bit more tolerant with her._

Suki: _Suki is a quiet and nice girl, just like Katara, but with not as good marks. Although she tries, Suki feels like she's always missing something. Her teachers see the effort and always encourage her to work more, which she does. Suki spends a lot of time with Katara, borrowing her notes and asking for homework help. Of course, they two are best friends._

Zuko: _Zuko is cold and un-approachable. He spends his time with Aang and Sokka, sometimes with Mai too. Zuko is an okay student. Not the best, not the worst. He tries, then gives up when fails, then over again and so on…_

Azula: _Azula is the youngest sister of Zuko and the headmaster's daughter. She's the school's boss and the child prodigy for her father and teachers. Azula is able to manipulate perfectly both teachers and classmates and have them cooperate by abusing her Firebending powers over them. She does all her homework in an impressively short amount of time and she can usually be found in nasty bars or clubs, smoking and drinking._

Mai: _Although she has a rich father, Mai lives alone in a small apartment in the center. She likes loneliness and darkness. She's always gloomy and pessimist. Her style can be described as a combination of Gothic and Emo, as her hair is raven, falling in her face, her clothing is black, her nails sharp, her skin pale (tattooed at several areas) and she wears a tone of jewels with skulls and evil crosses. She has two eyebrow and one lip piercing. Mai spends her time with Azula, joining her smoking and drinking._

Ty Lee: _Ty Lee is the school weirdo/freak. She's kind, ignorant and always lost in her own world. She loves anything that has to do with ballet, gymnastics, pink, stretching, circuses and cute stuff. Guys seem to like her character, but she appears to timid with them. Ty Lee is the captain of the cheerleading squad._

Freedom Fighters: _Lead by Jet, Smellerbee and Longshot, the 'Freedom Fighters' are a group of gangsters. They like to destroy parts of the school and getting into trouble. They are against any kind of studying or educating._

Yu Yans: _The Yu Yans is the school's archery team, trained for years in their art, they never lose the championship, awarding Headmaster Ozai with another cup for his 'precious collection'._

Jin: _Is a kind first year with a strong crush on Zuko. They've once had a date, but Zuko decided they couldn't be romantically. Jin was utterly disappointed and rather hurt, but she continued to be friends with Zuko._

On-Ji: _A good friend of Aang's and best friend of Jin. She's a nice and smiley girl. She likes Jet._

**The Staff:**

Ozai – Headmaster

Li & Lo – Deputy Headmistresses

Iroh – School advisor, teaches Music

Zhao – Mathematics

Xin Fu – Physical Education

Guru Pathik – Anger Management

Long Feng – Business Management

Aunt Wu – Divination Studies

Jo Dee – Society Manners

Professor Zei – History

Gyatso – Cooking, Religion

June – Biology

Doc/ Su/ Bushi – Acting

Bumi – Art

Kuei – Chemistry

Cabbage Man – Caretaker

**Descriptions:**

Ozai: _Ozai is the school's headmaster and father of Zuko and Azula. He's unfair and rather strict. He always makes sure Azula and her gang gets the best of treatment. Ozai has an issue with Aang, which means he blames the avatar for any trouble around the school._

Li & Lo: _Two kind old women. They're really wise and they help things run more smoothly as they usually affect Ozai's decisions._

Iroh: _Is the eldest brother of Ozai and is the school advisor and Music teacher. Iroh is as wise as Lo and Li and he's trusted almost by every student. _

Zhao: _Zhao is childhood friends with Ozai. He has a temper problem and blows up over every little thing going wrong in class. He kicks Sokka out in every class and spends a quarter of the hour admiring Azula's skill and abilities._

Xin Fu: _The Physical Education's teacher, a muscly, bad-tempered guy who doesn't lose a chance to challenge Toph Beifong. Surprisingly, most of the times, Toph takes him down with her skill._

Guru Pathik: _He's a kind and gentle spirit. He finds all his students lovely and tries to pass the message of peace and quiet._

Long Feng: _Long Feng is one of Ozai's favourite as his attitude matches the one of the headmaster's. Long Feng is stubborn, smart and knows how to keep control in class. Lately, he's been secretly seeing Azula and commiting a student/teacher affair._

Aunt Wu: _She believes in impossible things like seeing the future, cloud reading and magic. Most of the students fall asleep during her class._

Jo Dee: _Another boring lesson? Society Manners. Toph clearly causes trouble to get kicked out, but she never manages to achieve her goal._

Professor Zei: _A traveled, wise and friendly man from the city of Ba Sing Se. He teaches History which he finds fascinating. The students disagree…_

Gyatso: _He's Aang's legal guardian and another Airbender and gentle soul. He believes religion is what will 'save us from our doom', He also teaches Cooking…_

June: _Perhaps the most attractive teacher in school. June, appearing tall, slim, with big breast and long raven hair, is the Biology teacher. Many of the boys seem to attempt to seduce her, but she always threatens to whip them. Rumors say she has a secret thing with Headmaster Ozai or Professor Zhao._

Doc/ Su/ Bushi: _They're basically the same person. Everyone knows. Still, he claims to be three different people. Anyways, he teaches Acting and is one of the weirdest teachers, but the students love him… um, them… Oh, dear…._

Bumi: _Bumi is a friend of Gyatso and Aang. Many believe he's mad, but Aang believes he's a genious, thinking with his own, unique way. Bumi is rather liked as he jokes at class and will always stand up for a student. He's kind of like a weird grandfather…_

Kuei: _That scared little bird who teaches Chemistry is a reason the students laugh about. Azula likes to freak him out by trying to seduce him in a fake way._

Cabbage Man: _Just the grumpy care taker…_

**Standard Ships: **Katara x Aang, Zuko x Mai, Azula x Long Feng, June x Ozai

**Probable Ships (request a small one-shot and I shall write it): **Katara x Zuko, Sokka x Toph, Sokka x Suki, Azula x Sokka, June x Zhao, Azula x Zhao, Iroh x Lo, Iroh x Li, Sokka x Ty Lee, Aang x Ty Lee, Jo Dee x Long Feng, Kuei x Azula, Jin x Zuko, On-Ji x Jet, On-Ji x Aang, Jet x Smellerbee

**Students and Year: **

First Years: Aang, Ty Lee, Jin, On-Ji

Second Years: Katara, Azula, Mai, Freedom Fighters

Third Years: Sokka, Zuko, Yu Yans

**A/N II: **_I believe this is it. If anything other pops up, I'll add it. I will add a new story, one one-shot of a chapter for each student, and maybe for the Professors. Thanks for reading. (=_


End file.
